Flaming Soul
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: The scouts have fought Chaos and Rei is the only survivor. Rei is brought to the dbz world to begin a new life...or so she thinks!
1. Prologue

Arthur: NEW STORY!!!!!!!!!! Guess what! It's the awaited Rei/Vegeta story! ^_^ I told you I would write one. I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. Oh well!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any characters in this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
I lay on the ground bruised and battered. I had tears coursing down my cheeks as I wrapped myself into a tight ball and cried for all I was worth. I couldn't believe it was all over. Everyone one is gone, my comrades, my prince and…..my princess. All over them gone.  
  
Let me tell you what happened. It was the battle with Chaos. The last and final battle that would change our lives forever.  
  
  
We were fighting the horrible battle that didn't seem to end. I looked from side to side as I saw the outers, the inners, tuxedo mask AKA Prince Endymion, and the star lights giving there all to destroy this monster. The monster who is making me feel this pain. Chaos.  
  
All of the Senshi were shielding our princess who was powering up her crystal. All of us begged her not to use it. The power used to destroy Chaos would kill our princess and we couldn't bear the loss of her. Our friend, our light, the one who held us all together. But being as stubborn as she is, she wouldn't listen. Stupid meatball head.  
  
I thought it was stupid for her to use the crystal, but I admired her courage and her will to sacrifice her self for this planet. We all made a shield around our princess and threw our attacks. We heard our princess call out that she was ready, but we weren't expecting Chaos to throw out an attack so powerful.  
  
Our Princess and Chaos threw out their attacks at the same time. The ground began to crumble underneath us and debris began to rise from the floor. All I remember was a large explosion and then everything went black.  
  
I awoken a while later and everything was gone. There was no Chaos, no Prince, no scouts, no Star lights and no princess. There was no sign of them. They all vanished. There was no sound around me only dead silence.   
  
There wasn't a soul around, just utter darkness. I stood to my feet unsteadily. The silence was creeping me out. I felt despair run through me as I knew everyone was gone. I fell down to my knees as looked around again.   
  
I could feel the tears running down my dirt and blood covered face. I laid on the floor and wrapped my self in a ball and cried for the loss. We had succeeded in destroying Chaos, but we had failed to keep the people of earth alive as well as our princess who we sworn to protect.  
  
Since I was so caught up in my depression I didn't notice my body glowing. I didn't notice my body deteriorate. I didn't notice the change of scenery because I didn't care. I just wanted m friends back. So this is where I am crying my eyes out on the ground without a care in the world at the moment.  
  
(Okay people I know the battle with Chaos didn't go like that, so this is my version!)  
  
I had fallen asleep without noticing because when I had awoken I was lying on a very comfortable bed. I was bandaged from head to toe and there was a warm cloth on my forehead. I looked around the well kept room and noticed my clothes on a table near by.  
  
I looked confused for a moment and looked under the blankets that covered my body. Indeed I was naked and I blushed a little. I heard someone open the door and turned to face them.  
  
It was a young woman with black hair tied up in a bun. She had coal black eyes that lit up with happiness. She had a smile gracing her lips as she held a bowl of warm water. She turned to my direction and her smile grew even larger.  
  
"Ah your awake I see." replied the woman as she set the bowl down. She walked towards me and pulled a chair towards the bed.   
  
"You had some bad injuries." replied the woman as she caressed my cheek in a motherly fashion. She took the cloth from my head and dipped it in the bowl with warm water. She rung out the water and placed it back on my forehead. I couldn't help but smile at her for her kindness.  
  
She stood up quickly and walked into what I assumed was a bathroom. She was in there for about a minute before she walked out with a tray that had bandages and medicine on it. She set the tray on a near by table. She pulled down the blankets and felt myself blush deeply.  
  
"Aw child, no need to be embarrassed we're both women." replied the woman in amusement. I watched as the woman changed the bandages from my wound and clean them as well. I winced a bit when she used peroxide or when she brushed against my wounds a bit too hard.   
  
The woman had apologized every time she had caused me pain and I nodded in return. When she had finished she put everything away and sat on the bed again.  
  
"So child what is your name? My name is ChiChi." replied the woman.  
  
"My name is Rei." I said. The woman smiled as she continued to speak.  
  
"My husband Goku and my sons Gohan and Goten found you in the woods pretty banged up. So they brought you here for me to fix you up. You have been asleep for about a week and a half." replied ChiChi. I could feel my eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Over a week?" I whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Yes over a week. We were worried that you wouldn't make it. As we can see you pulled through." replied ChiChi.   
  
"You've lost some weight, I have some food for you in the kitchen." replied ChiChi as she heard my stomach grumble hungrily. I smiled sheepishly as I lightly patted my belly. I sat up to follow ChiChi but she pushed back down on the bed.  
  
"You can't get up yet, you need your rest. Now lye down." said ChiChi in a scolding manner. Rei sighed and laid back down on the bed. ChiChi left the room to retrieve some food for Rei. Rei looked up when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." replied Rei. Rei smiled when she saw a man walk in with a younger fellow about 18. The younger man resembled the older one as they grinned down at her. The older one was tall and wore a blinding orange training suit.  
  
He was very muscular and had the strangest hair style. It seemed to Rei that this man had a fight with a pair of scissors and lost badly. The younger man's hair was more tamed and he was just as muscular as the older man  
  
"Your awake!." exclaimed a little boy who darted into the room. He looked exactly like the older man except much smaller. The little boy jumped on the bed with a large grin appearing on his face.  
  
"Hi my name is Goten, that's my brother Gohan and my daddy Goku. What's your name?" questioned Goten as he pointed out his brother and father. Rei grinned at his perky attitude.  
  
"My name is Rei." replied Rei.  
  
"I like that name." replied Goten before he jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Rei, Gohan and Goku watched Goten run out of the room with a smile. Gohan and Goku turned to Rei.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" questioned Gohan with a small blush.  
  
"I'm okay." replied Rei.  
  
"Great!" replied Goku as ChiChi entered the room. ChiChi looked a Gohan and Goku and frowned.  
  
"Boy's our guest needs some rest, stop pestering her." replied ChiChi as she looked sympathetically at Rei. Rei laughed as she saw Gohan and Goku pout.  
  
"It's okay, I'm enjoying their company." said Rei. ChiChi smiled and handed Rei the tray of food she had been holding. Rei took the tray and smiled in thanks. Goku and Gohan left and ChiChi stayed behind.  
  
"Hey Rei, I hope you don't mind that some friends are coming over tomorrow night." said ChiChi. Rei looked up startled.  
  
"Why would I mind, it's your house. Invite anyone you want." replied Rei as she took another bite out of her sandwich. ChiChi smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get you some clothes and I want you to get some rest." replied ChiChi. Rei nodded and ChiChi exited the room.  
  
Rei set her tray on a table and leaned into the pillows. She sighed quietly and than closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
Arthur: That's all for know! I hope you enjoyed. This is for all of those who wanted my story 'Fate' to be a Rei/Vegeta pairing. ^_^ Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur: Thanks For the Reviews!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
ChiChi had finally eased up on letting her out of the bed. Rei had taken a long and hot shower. Her dreams were filled with nightmares of the death of the Senshi and the princess.  
  
Rei had woken up in cold sweats several times that night and shuddered every time she had thought about it. She had sat in the tub crying at the memory letting the hot water burn her skin hoping it would wash away the pain in her heart and the guilt.   
  
She had stayed in the shower until ChiChi had knocked on the door asking if she was okay. She had immediately wiped away the tears and chided herself for being weak. She croaked out that she was okay before she turned off the water to get dressed.  
  
She had borrowed some of ChiChi's clothing for the time being. She, ChiChi, and her friend Bulma were going to the clothing store to get some clothes for her. Tonight was the night where ChiChi was going to have people over.  
  
Goten had came into her room several times that day to ask her millions of questions. He reminded her some much like Serena, with the grins, playfulness, and the eating habits. She hadn't seen much of Gohan and Goku, because those two were out training for something.  
  
Rei had exited her room and went downstairs. She saw Goten on the floor in front of the TV, watching cartoons. She could hear ChiChi humming in the kitchen as she cooked. Rei entered the room and walked up behind ChiChi.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" asked Rei, as she smelled the sweet aroma of ChiChi's cooking. ChiChi jumped in surprise, not hearing Rei enter the room.  
  
"You're a guest you don't need to help." replied ChiChi.  
  
"I wouldn't mind, really." pleaded Rei. ChiChi sighed, knowing that Rei wouldn't back down.  
  
"Oh alright. You can go and cut the carrots for me." replied ChiChi. Rei smiled and went to the table where there was a large bowl of carrots. Rei took a seat and began to chop the carrots into smaller pieces.   
  
About 10 minutes later, Gohan and Goku walked into the house. Goku popped his head into the kitchen with a big grin.  
  
"Hey what's cooking?" asked Goku, making his way towards the stove where ChiChi was cooking. Goku pulled up one of the lids from a pot, before it was immediately shut closed. Goku looked up to see ChiChi glaring at him and her hand was over the lid.  
  
"Don't you open those pots Goku." scolded ChiChi. Goku pouted at his wife.  
  
"But I'm hungry." whined Goku.  
  
"You'll get food when everyone arrives. Go take a bath because you stink." said ChiChi, plugging her nose and shooing her husband off. Goku pouted and sulked his way out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.  
  
Gohan entered the room with the same grin Goku had moments before. He turned when he saw Rei and smiled.  
  
"Hey Rei, how are you feeling? asked Gohan.  
  
"I'm feeling pretty okay." said Rei with a smile. Gohan nodded and turned to his mother. He walked towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hey mom." replied Gohan  
  
"Hi sweetie." replied ChiChi, as she continued to stir together what was in her pot. Gohan blushed a bit.  
  
"Mom don't call me that." whined Gohan. ChiChi giggled at Gohan's embarrassment as well as Rei. Gohan quickly left the kitchen to wait for his father to finish in the bathroom. He surely smelled just as bad as his father, and desperately needed a bath. The door bell rang, causing ChiChi to look up.  
  
"Oh, someone is here," said ChiChi as she hurried off to the door. Rei could here the greetings and the cheery hello's from ChiChi and the unknown guests. Rei turned towards the kitchen entrance when she heard foot steps.  
  
When ChiChi entered the kitchen, she had a group of people trailing behind her. Rei looked at the group of people with a small smile. ChiChi looked at Rei and pointed her out to the group.  
  
"Everyone, this is my guest Rei. She will be staying here for a while," replied ChiChi. There were rounds of 'hello's' and 'nice to meet you'. ChiChi then turned to The group and began to introducing them to Rei.  
  
"Rei, this is Krillen, his wife 18, and their daughter Marron, Master Roushi. Bulma, her son Trunks, her husband, Yamcha, Tien, Chou-su, and Mr. Grumpy in the corner is Vegeta, who is also Trunks's father," replied ChiChi. Vegeta glared at ChiChi momentarily, but she waved it off. Rei looked between Yamcha, Bulma,Vegeta and then Trunks in confusion. She shook her head not wanting to know and gave a smile.  
  
"Hi, its nice to meet you," replied Rei. Goten then ran into the room with a grin gracing his face.  
  
"Hey Trunks!," exclaimed Goten excitedly.  
  
"Goten!," exclaimed Trunks, running over to his best friend.  
  
"Hey you want to go out and fight," asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah!," replied Trunks.  
  
"Hey you boys don't get to dirty, dinner is almost done," called out ChiChi, as the boys ran out of the room.  
  
'Why does everyone like to fight so much…its like some sort of game,' thought Rei in awe.  
  
"Hey ChiChi, let me help make something," replied Bulma, walking over to the stove, grabbing a spoon.   
  
"Bulma, you don't have to," replied ChiChi. Rei blanked out the two women out and looked at the people standing about. Her eyes turned to Vegeta, feeling his eyes on her. She felt a shiver run up her spine, feeling his cold onyx black eyes burning into her. She turned from him and went back to cutting the carrots.  
  
Once she was done she gave them to ChiChi. Goku entered the room with a towel slung over his shoulders. He greeted everyone excitedly. A few moments later, Gohan followed his lead. ChiChi wound up shooing everyone out of the kitchen and into the den.  
  
All was going fine until there was a weird noise coming from outside. All conversation stopped as everyone quieted to listen. Suddenly the door was thrown open with Goten and Trunks running inside. They were gasping for air and their eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"You guys, there's this big flying thing that just appeared out of nowhere, and it landed in the yard!" exclaimed Trunks. The group looked at each other, before they ran for the door. With all pushing and shoving, everyone was able to get outside.  
  
A few feet from the door was a hover craft parked on the grass. The glass door at the top swung open and a man began to climb out. He jumped to the floor and stretched a bit. He turned around and grinned at everyone.  
  
"Long time no see," he replied. Bulma grinned and ran for the man.  
  
"Trunks!," exclaimed the woman.  
  
"TRUNKS!?!?!?!," thought Rei. She looked a little Trunks and then to the Trunks Bulma was running to.  
  
'What is going on?' thought Rei.  
  
Author: ok I'm going to leave it there. I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait. Me and mistress 13 were suppose to do this story together but it never happened, so I guess I'm writing this by myself. I'm not sure to when I'll update again, I'm kind of grounded. So please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: O.O whoa....I haven't worked on this in like...over a year! Well, I haven't had much time to work on this, school, work and parents Xx. Though, during my absence I have thought up some ideas for where this will go, So!! I've finally updated, so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story!

Rei looked upon the young handsome man in confusion. She looked between little Trunks and future Trunks with sheer disbelief. "Did she just call him Trunks?" she thought to herself.

The thought brought back a memory from her own time in a somewhat same situation. The memory was about her princess and the prince. She remembered when she and the Sailor Scouts had to go to the future and save Queen Serenity and the destruction of Crystal Tokyo.

The vivid memory brought the thought of Rini, Serena's future daughter. She felt her heart crack, remembering how much Serena had loved her, how she couldn't wait to have her. As a matter of fact, she was pregnant with her when she...died.

ChiChi watched the young priestess closely, watching the emotions flicker over her eyes like changing the channels on a television. Saw the confusion down to the look of deep pain and sadness. She felt an overwhelming sensation to wrap her arms around the girl and to comfort her and to tell her that everything would be okay, like a mother would do to their child.

She placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Rei snapped out of her series of thoughts. She looked at ChiChi and gave her a small smile. The older woman returned the smile and the both of them returned their attention to what was happening before them.

They heard Bulma squeal with delight, running towards the older version of her son. She gave him a tight hug and a motherly kiss on the cheek. Heat burned up the back of Trunks's neck, crawling up to his cheeks. He held a smile of embarrassment as he blushed deeply.

"Hey mom." He replied, and then looked towards Vegeta who leaned up against a tree, watching him. He nodded his head towards his father of the past, who returned the silent gesture of "Hey".

He looked around the group, looked at all the people he had fought side by side with in the battle with Cell. He looked at Gohan and a bright smile appeared on his face. Gohan wasn't a little boy anymore; he was a full-grown man, and now looked like _his_ Gohan, his sensei. Though, he looked gentler, and didn't have the hard edge look like his Gohan had.

He then noticed someone in the group he did not recognize. A raven-haired female who was amazingly beautiful and a mini...Goku!? He looked away from them when he heard Bulma calling his name. He turned his attention towards the woman.

"Sorry...what did you say?"

"I said, how come you're here," worry crossed over her face. "No new danger I hope."

"No no, of course not." He sighed, "There's nothing left back home for me anymore. Mom died a few days ago, and the people of my time don't need my protection anymore. So, I decided to come here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Trunks." A broad grin suddenly formed on her face. "Well, you are always welcomed to stay here anytime."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks."

Little Trunks made his way over to his mother, hiding behind her legs and tugging on her shirt. Bulma looked down at him and smiled, picking him up. She looked at her young son. "Trunks honey--," She paused, trying to think of a way to explain this. "This is Trunks, um..." She cocked an eyebrow. "You from the future."

Little Trunks looked between his mother and the older version of himself in bewilderment. A scowl, a scowl seen many times on Vegeta's face, came over his own young face. "That dork is not me!"

He jumped out of his mother's arms, his own arms crossed over his chest, a stubborn look on his face, looking like a mini version of Vegeta, looking at future Trunks. He then turned and walked over to Goten, grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him towards the house. "Come on Goten, let's got play."

Mostly everyone stared upon the violet haired boy in shock, mouth a gaped, as Vegeta had a smirk on his face. Bulma turned to future Trunks who had an eyebrow arched high. "I'm sorry about that...he has much of his father's..." She turned and looked at Vegeta. "Influence."

Vegeta snorted, leaning his head on the tree, a smirk on his face. Future Trunks chuckled. "It's alright." He cocked his head to the side, looking upon Rei again with curiosity. Bulma followed his gaze and a smile formed upon her face. She took a hold of his hand and pulled him towards Rei's direction. "I want you to meet somebody."

She brought him to Rei. "Trunks, this is Rei." She looked at Rei. "Rei, this is Trunks."

Rei smiled at him, raising a hand for him to take. He saw the friendly gesture and quickly brought his hand up to meet hers. "Nice to meet you Trunks."

Trunks smiled at her, "The same goes for you."

'_Wow, he's cute! Mina and Lita would have been all over him,'_ She thought, with a pang of sadness hitting her in the chest. She looked up at Trunks when she heard him clear his throat. She realized that she was still holding onto his hand. She quickly released it, a small blush hinting her cheeks.

Bulma suddenly gasped, turning her head sharply to ChiChi, "ChiChi the food!!,"

ChiChi gave off a squeal, taking a forward dash towards the house, Bulma right behind her. Rei chuckled, taking a slow pace back towards the house, everyone else trailing behind her.

Upon entering, Rei saw ChiChi and Bulma dashing around the kitchen as though they were mad! Rei chuckled, heading upstairs to go to her room. She walked into her room and lied down on her bed. She placed her hands behind her head, lacing her fingers, wincing for stretching out her sore muscles.

She sighed deeply, staring up at the ceiling. She thought about the night her whole life turned around, the night she lost everything dear to her. One question plagued her mind, why was she still alive? Why hadn't the blast destroyed her like her friends?

Her thoughts were interrupted when ChiChi poked her head in through the door. "Hey Rei, the food is ready."

Rei sat up from the bed, "Alright, I'll be down in a second." ChiChi nodded, leaving and returning to the kitchen. Rei watched her leave, then stood from the bed and left the room. She saw little Trunks and Goten scramble out of Goten's room and they rushed down the stairs chanting "FOOD!!" Rei giggled at their antics and made her way down the steps, stomach growling hungrily in the process.

Everyone lounged around in the Son's den, chatting and eating with the exception of Vegeta, who stood silently in a corner, observing the raven priestess with curiosity. He watched her every movement with intense onyx colored eyes. Thoughts clouded his mind, who was she? Where did she come from? Why was she here? Most of all... why does he feel such a strange aura from her?

Rei stared at Goku, Gohan, future and little Trunks, and Goten with wide eyes. _'MY GOD! Look at how they eat...are they even chewing?!?,' _Her eyes widened even larger. _'Are they even breathing!? They eat like Serena! Amazing...'_

She stared at them for a moment longer then felt as though someone was staring at her. Her eyes slowly scanned the room and she turned her eyes on Vegeta, whose eyes were staring dead at her, though they seemed a bit clouded over, as though he wasn't really seeing her.

She furrowed her eyebrows; she didn't like being watched. "You know, you can take a picture. It will last longer."

Vegeta snapped out of his questioning thoughts when he heard the snide remark from the priestess. He gave her a dark scowl and noticed that everyone had a shocked look present on his or her faces. His scowl darkened even more when he heard his brat bust out into a fit of laughter"

"Hahaha!! That was a good one!" exclaimed Trunks, busting out into another fit of laughter with Goten, and soon by everyone else in the room.

Vegeta growled, pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on. "Do you know who I am!? I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I will blast you into that wall and you'll never see the light of day ever again!"

Rei growled, standing up from her seat. "I'd like to see you try!! I'll shoot a fire ball so far up your ass..."

"Hey! Why cant we all just get along?" exclaimed Goku, standing in between Vegeta and Rei.

"Shut the hell up Kakorott with that fruity bull shit!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Don't use such words in front of the kids!" exclaimed Bulma, looking at Trunks and Goten who were giggling madly.

ChiChi stood to her feet. "No one will be fighting in my house!!" she growled. "If I see so much as one thing out of place, you'll be dealing with me."

Vegeta sure as hell shut his mouth. He didn't want to hear that woman's bitching...she had the worst screeching voice he had ever heard, no, correction, Bulma did. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, leaning up against the wall, glaring daggers at Rei._ 'Who the hell do she think she is?! Talking to me that way! All the nerve!'_

Everyone took their seats and began to calm down from the little "episode" that had just happened. Everything had settled down and all that could be heard were the sounds of eating. Vegeta glared daggers at the back of Rei's head as the priestess sat quietly in her seat, arms crossed over her chest still fuming about what had happened a few seconds ago.

Goku cleared his throat after finishing his 10th serving of food. He looked upon the pissed priestess with curiosity. "So Rei, where are you from?"

Still angry, she snapped a reply of. "No where near here...wouldn't matter anyway."

The tall Saiyan frowned from the answer. "Well...do you fight?"

Rei's ears perked up, and a smile formed on her face. She nodded her head proudly. "Yes I do actually." Her grin widened, thinking about home. "My friends and I were heroes back in Tokyo."

There was a stunned silence that surrounded the room, causing the princess of Mars to look around in confusion. "What?"

ChiChi furrowed her brows, sitting up in her seat. "Rei...hun...Tokyo was destroyed over two millennia's ago. There is no Tokyo...so...it's impossible for anyone to come from there."

Rei's eyes became as wide as saucers. She shook her head in sheer disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Bulma cocked an eyebrow in astonishment. "You don't know the story? It's a legend that's been past down from generation to generation...everyone knows it."

She looked at the distraught look on the girl's face and decided to tell the legend. "Well there were a group of girls that were super heroes called the Sailor Senshi, and they were named after the planets in earth's solar system, mars, mercury, pluto, etc. Though, there was one scout named after earth's moon, and she was a princess, and there was a man who was also in the group too. Tuxedo Mask was his name, and he was the prince of earth, and he and sailor moon were lovers."

Bulma tapped her chin in thought. "Now about that final battle..." She pondered. "Okay, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were fighting this evil guy....now what was his name again?"

"Chaos."

Bulma looked at the priestess in surprise, "Yea, it was Chaos...how'd you know that?"

"I told you...I'm from Tokyo."

Bulma shrugged, thinking that this girl was playing around. "Anyways, the battle was held in Tokyo...and there was this....explosion. Everything was gone, the building, the people, everything, though, there were those lucky enough to get away."

Rei looked back at Rei. "So there's no way that you can come from Tokyo, there is no Tokyo." She suddenly laughed. "Unless you're from the past."

Rei looked towards the ground, brows furrowed. Bulma stopped laughing and noticed the look on her face. "My God...you are from the past aren't you?"

The priestess shrugged. "I don't know anything anymore." She felt her temper begin to rise. She wanted to go home, to have everything back to the way they were...before Chaos.

She suddenly stood to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well." She excused herself and quickly made her way up the stairs and slammed the door shut as she entered her room.

Gohan looked around at everyone in the room. "I think we need to go to Dende. He might be able to help her."

They all nodded in agreement.

Rei paced her bedroom floor, arms crossed over her chest. "I cant believe this! I'm 2 millennia's into the future! How is this possible?! Why me!?"

She growled deeply, fists punching through the air. She fell to her knees in a frustrated cry.

A faint whisper filled the room, "Rei..."

Rei raised her head slowly, turning and looking around cautiously.

"Rei..." a cool breeze brushed against the priestess face, causing her to shudder. She turned her head around slowly and what she saw caused her face to turn a ghastly white.

Author: Well that's all for this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed! **grins **I do plan on updating soon, hopefully. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Thanks for the reviews you guys! Hope you like the new chappy!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters within this fic!

Rei raised her head slowly, turning and looking around cautiously.

"Rei…" a cool breeze brushed against the priestess face, causing her to shudder. She turned her head around slowly in another direction, and what she saw caused her face to turn a ghastly white.

"Oh my God…" She stared upon the transparent figure of her princess. A shiver ran throughout her body, making her blood run cold. This couldn't be her princess she looked so…dead and…empty. Her eyes were dark and her lips were thin, her skin was a ghastly white. Where was the tall regal figure her princess had grown to be…who was this?

"Serena?"

Serena nodded, tears sprinkling down her face. She looked behind her, seeing something Rei could not see. "I don't have much time." She looked down at her best friend. "Rei, you've got to save us."

Rei stood quickly to her feet. "You all are alive! How…? Where are you!"

Serena's ghostly figure began to fade quickly. "I can't explain what happened right now, all I can say is that we're within Chaos's castle…or rather his dungeon." Her voice began to tremble. "He's torturing us."

She looked behind her again and her eyes widened, quickly turning to the priestess. "You have to get us out of here," Tears poured down her face in twin rivulets. "Hurry! He's going to kill us all." She turned behind her once again, this time taking a step back. "You have to find Kame." She gave Rei one last lingering look. "He'll help you."

Serena disappeared, leaving Rei alone, her own tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Serena…" She whispered brokenly, sinking down to her knees once again, her nails digging into the wooden floor beneath her. She closed her eyes tightly; she had to find this Kame guy. She had to save her friends from being killed.

She huddled her self in a corner, body pressed against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her cheek upon her knees. She closed her eyes; she wanted to go home…she wanted things back to the way they were. She missed her grandpa…and missed the great fire. She furrowed her brows; she needed the great fire. She had to clear her mind she needed answers.

Though, she will not get anywhere without finding this Kame guy.

ChiChi waved her guest goodbye and then made her way to the couch where Goten lay asleep. She gently picked him up and brought him to his bedroom. She stripped him down to his under garments, tucked him in, and lovingly kissed his forehead. She soothingly ran her fingers through his hair, and then made her way out of his room.

She passed by her bedroom door and saw Goku was already sound asleep. She shook her head with a smile. "Training hard really wears you down." She whispered to herself. She was ready to enter the room and follow her husband's pursuit to the land of dreams, when she heard something. Stopping in her tracks, she intently listened to her surroundings, and once again heard the noise.

She turned away from her bedroom door, and began to make her way down the hallway towards Rei's bedroom. She pressed her ear against the door and heard what appeared to be weeping. ChiChi frowned and gently knocked on the door. "Rei, honey, are you ok in there?"

When no response was made, ChiChi quietly opened the door and was met with darkness. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark room, she scanned the area and soon spotted the Senshi of Fire huddled up in a corner. ChiChi stepped in to the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way towards Rei, and kneeled down before the distraught girl.

She laid a hand upon Rei's shoulder, and the young woman jumped startled. She looked around with wide eyes and soon the settled them upon ChiChi who held a look of concern. ChiChi brought out a hand and gently caressed Rei's tear stained face. "What's wrong?"

Un-expectantly, Rei jumped forward and buried her face into ChiChi's bosom, heart wrenching sobs wracking her body. ChiChi nearly fell over from the un-expectant weight. She wrapped her arms around Rei and soothingly rubbed her back, desperately trying to calm her down.

"Rei, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Rei sniffled, and closed her eyes. "I have to talk to Kame."

ChiChi stiffened at the mention of the old guardian of earth. She furrowed her brows as she looked down upon the priestess. "Rei, how do you know Kame."

"My princess…she told me that I have to find him. He's the only one who can help me. He can help me rescue my friends."

ChiChi's heart felt heavy, hearing the desperation in Rei's voice. "Kame…isn't with us anymore."

Rei pushed herself away from ChiChi with a violent rage. "You lie! He has to be, Serena wouldn't have asked for him." She began to pace the room, hands bawled up into tight fists. "I have to save them; they're going to die if I don't."

She cast her eyes to ChiChi, who stared upon her intently. "Please ChiChi, you have to help me."

ChiChi stood to her feet, running her fingers through her bangs. She cocked a brow, and then looked upon the distraught priestess. "Look, Kame had passed a long time ago…" she raised a hand before Rei could interrupt. "But I do know someone who may be of some help."

Rei tilted to her head to the side, becoming interested with what the woman was saying. ChiChi continued when Rei kept silent. "His name is Dende, he took the place of Kame a while back, and I believe he can help you."

Rei suddenly grinned widely, and squealed. "When can I see him?"

"Tomorrow morning. You need to rest and replenish some of your energy." ChiChi stood to her feet and made her way towards Rei's bed. She padded the bed with one hand, and waved Rei over with the other. "Come along child, you need to sleep."

Rei sulked, making her way to the bed. "But, I want to go now."

"No ma'am," stated ChiChi firmly. "You will sleep now, and go in the morning. No buts."

Rei nodded, stifling a yawn. She turned over as her eyes began to close against its' will. ChiChi smiled and decided it was time for her too, to go and get some much needed sleep. She exited the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned upon it heavily and closed her eyes. "Oh Dende, please help her."

The room was dark and cold. The air was stale, and smelled of death. Chained to the wall was a young woman, who shivered violently and pressed her legs closer to herself for warmth. Her once healthy silver hair was matted with filth; her face was sunken in from the lack of food. Various wounds covered her frail body from a torture session that was held only a few moments before.

She weakly raised her head, and her eyes narrowed on the rattling door. She whimpered pitifully when the door swung open viciously. One of Chaos's guards smiled down up her with an evil glint in his eyes. He slowly made his way towards her, as she tried to disappear within the cold stone wall.

He reached out, grabbed her by the hair, and raised her to her feet. He laughed as she cried out in pain, and he unlocked the chains from her wrists. With a tight hold of her hair, the guard dragged the screaming woman out of the room.

He made his way into another room and took the screaming woman inside with him, chaining her to the wall in the process. The room was dark and cold like the other one, and the guard yanked on the woman's hair, making her sit instantly. Suddenly a light came on, and the woman focused her eyes upon someone lying on some sort of device. The woman squinted her eyes and noticed that it was Sailor Saturn. "Hotaru?" she whispered brokenly.

Hotaru looked around her, fear present on her young features. She lay on some sort of table that bounded her hands and legs. Her eyes suddenly settled upon the one who whispered her name, and her eyes widened. "Princess!"

Serena tried to stand to her feet, but the guard yanked on her hair, making her sit still. Suddenly another light came on and another guard with an executioner mask on stood over Hotaru. He cocked his head and eyed Hotaru, and began to cackle. He ran a gloved hand across her face. "Well aren't you a pretty one." He whispered harshly.

He ran his thumb over her chapped lips, and Hotaru took this time to open her mouth and bite down on his thumb as hard as possible. The executioner let out a started yelp, and back handed Hotaru across the face as hard as he could. A loud 'crunch' was heard as Hortaru's nose shattered. The executioner growled angrily, "How dare you bite me!" He suddenly gave off an onslaught of punches upon the young girl's face.

With a nod of satisfaction, seeing Hotaru's face caked in blood, he stepped towards a huge wheel that was behind the contraption Hotaru laid on and began to turn it. Hotaru began to scream as the ropes that bounded her arms and legs began to pull in opposite directions.

A few moments passed and the executioner suddenly stopped. Hotaru's screams echoed off the stone walls, and could be heard throughout the entire castle. The executioner looked towards the other guard who was in the room. "One more turn and she's done for." The other guard smirked, nodding. "Finish her off."

Hotaru slowly turned her head towards her princess, blood ever so slowly dripping off her face and splashing unto the cold concrete floor. "Serena…me and the scouts…we will always be with you. Stay strong, Rei is coming for y…" was all she could say.

A large snap was heard as Hotaru's spine was severed. The Senshi of Saturn laid her wide eyes upon her princess, choking on her own blood. Silent tears rolled down Serena's face, as she started to shake her head wildly. The executioner gave off a loud cackle and continued to turn the wheel. Hotaru body severed completely in half, and the blood splashed around the room like a tidal wave of water.

Serena released a blood curdling scream, Hotaru's blood dripping off of her face.

Author: there goes another chapt. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
